Why can't I stop Thinking about you?
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: Sango thought that she loved Miroku, but maybe it was Inuyasha all along. One-shot. pairing San/Inu


TazumiHanako- Hey, I decided to do a one-shot of the pairing SangoXInuyasha. It's basically Sango's feelings.

**Why can't I stop thinking about you?**

Sango's pov

'Inuyasha'

Anymore he's the only one I think or even care about. A few days ago it wasn't like this. In fact I still loved Miroku, or so I've thought for the longest time. Perhaps it was never Miroku, but Inuyasha I loved. He was the one I first met, and he even saved me after I tried to hurt him. I don't know what to think anymore. I walked around Kaede's village hoisting up my boomerang 'Hiraikostu'. I had my long brown hair tied halfway down my back, and I was wearing a blue kimono that stopped at my knees. It had red sakura blossoms on it as well. I borrowed the outfit from Priestess Keade whom was letting us stay the night. As I was walking pass the village hut's I realized that I was walking towards the well. I stopped at the well and gently caressed the edges of it.

'This well is the one that leads to Kagome's time.' I thought looking towards the bottom of the bone eater's well. 'Why can't I be Kagome?'

Just then I heard loud noise in Inuyasha forest. I readied my weapon as the creature came out of the woods. It was…

"Miroku?!" I said a little bit shocked.

The monk stepped out with the same attire he always wore, his same purple robes, and black hair tied back. But his expression was somewhat more serious than usual.

"Sango is it that shocking that it was me." Miroku said offended.

"No it's not that." I said shaking my head then looking back towards the well. 'I guess I was hoping it was someone else.'

"Sango?" Miroku asked walking up to her.

"Yes, Miroku?" I said turning toward him.

"I was thinking." Miroku said looking up to the sky.

'This is serious' I thought to myself as I said looking up to the sky as well. "What were you thinking Miroku?"

"I was thinking that after the battle with Naraku is over, and this curse on my hand is lifted" Miroku began as he placed his cursed hand on his heart and looked down to the ground. "Will you…"

"Will I…" I asked confused as I looked at him resting my elbows on the well.

Miroku turned towards Sango with determination in his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

I remained still with a shocked expression, but then it settled to a calm demeanor as I rested my head on my arms which lay on the well.

"Miroku?" I asked as the monk looked at me with wistful eyes.

"Yes, Sango?" Miroku asked with a hint of hope.

"Before I answer I'm gonna have to think it through." I said standing up completely with my bangs in my eyes. "So please Miroku."

Miroku stood their understanding my decision to wait as I finished what I was going to say.

"Understand when I tell you my answer." I said with my heart breaking just by saying those few words.

Miroku nodded with sadness in his eyes. He gently kissed my forehead then he proceeded on towards the village.

I couldn't help but feel the way I do. It's not like I meant to fall for the half-demon during our journey. It just sort of happened. Tears began to run down my face. And before I knew it I was starting to talk to myself since I knew no one was in hearing range.

"I don't want to hurt Miroku, and I definitely don't want to hurt Kagome, but it's not like I could just keep them a secret forever." I stood up and yelled out my feelings to the sky. "I LOVE INUYASHA!"

I felt tons better after letting it out, and luckily it only scared a few birds. I began to walk away from the well wiping away the excess tears that still stained my face, but I was abruptly stopped by a clawed hand. It was him this time.

"Inuyasha!?" I said blushing, my heart beating a bit faster. "How long have you been here?"

Inuyasha turned away blushing as well. "Ever since the damned proposal."

"So you heard huh?" I said rubbing my left arm with my right.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and said. "Sango?"

"Hmm" I looked up at the hanyou who was now staring at me in the eyes making me blush harder. "Wha-t is i-t In-uya-sha."

Inuyasha could tell I was nervous by the way I was acting. "Kiss me."

"NANI!?" I said looking up at Inuyasha. 'This doesn't seem like the usual Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha looked at me and place both his hands on both of my shoulders. "Hey, don't get the wrong idea; I just want to see something."

"Ok." I said closing my eyes. "But you're the one kissing me."

"Fine wench." Inuyasha said as he leaned into me. We both kissed each other into what we thought would only be a peck, but it lasted longer than just a quick peck. He licked my lips begging for entry, but I refused wanting to stop it now before it was too late. Inuyasha stopped the kiss and looked at me as I looked back at him.

"Inuyasha I don't want to hurt Miroku, or Kagome."

"I don't want to either." Inuyasha said. "Excuse me, but I have to go sort out my feelings."

"Me too." I said as we both walked in opposite directions.

After that day things have been weird with me and the dog hanyou, but we get through it easily without bringing upon suspicion from our teammates, although Kilala definitely didn't buy it for one minute.

The next day which happened to be a two weeks later me and Inuyasha had found out our true feelings. I discovered that my heart never lies, and that I truly do love Inuyasha, and even though Inuyasha feels the same he still can't leave Kiikyo, and he promised he would always protect Kagome whom I know loves him too, and probably even more then I do.

That night me and Inuyasha left to go to a beautiful flower field which was right in Akebi village. Our group had traveled here due to the fact that Kagome sensed a Sacred Jewel Shard in this direction. We didn't find the Jewel yet but we decided to stay even under Inuyasha's protests, but he said yes After Kagome sat him a few times.

I walked into the field of flowers which had tulips, lilacs, lilies, and even a few cherry blossoms which blew from the trees and onto the land. I picked one up and smelt the delightful scent until someone came up behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Inuyasha it's nice to see you." I said smiling as I backed up into his hug.

Inuyasha put his head on my hair as he caressed my hand. "It's nice to see you to Sango."

"I'm surprised that you're acting like this." I said blushing ever so slightly. "You usually not in this great of a mood."

"I guess the flowers scent is just calming, and besides I'm near you." Inuyasha smirked as I tried to hide my face since my face got darker in red. "You blush so easily Sango."

"Huh?" I said looking up at him as my face grew back to normal.

Inuyasha smiled, but I know why.

"You were only teasing me weren't you!?" I said UN offended by the joke.

"How'd ya know?" Inuyasha said laughing as I hit him with Hiraikostu which had recently been on the ground.

I laughed along with him as I hit him lightly. Inuyasha then smelt something which had been hidden by the flowers. I looked over his shoulder and I saw the one girl I hoped I wouldn't especially not right now.

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha said shocked.

Kagome stood there quietly as she backed away. Kagome then bolted the scene which left Inuyasha chasing after Kagome. 'Kagome I'm sorry, but you're not the only one who's gonna hurt because of this'

I sighed and looked toward the sky. 'Miroku forgive me.'

Kagome's pov

I ran until I found myself lost in the woods that surrounded the flower field. I looked down as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks. I began to think about what I saw and I was trying to process it.

'Why do I feel so sad, it's not like they kissed or anything right, but maybe they already did. Do I feel this way because I love Inuyasha?'

"Kagome" A familiar voice called.

I turned around with tear filled eyes. Inuyasha looked sad because of this.

"What's the matter Inuyasha, don't you want to hold Sango and be together." I said with a hint of Jealousy

"Kagome, I didn't want you to find out this way." Inuyasha said "I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't help how I feel."

"I understand perfectly Inuyasha, and I can get over it, but I'm not the only one you're hurting." I said as my tears stopped leaving stains on my face.

"I know Kagome, and I don't want to hurt him either." Inuyasha said with his hands in fists as his bangs hid his eyes.

"Inuyasha don't worry about me right now. " I said a little bit heartbroken. "I can get over it, it only takes time, but I wish you told me at the beginning. "

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha said shocked but then smiled. "Thank you."

I looked at his face with happiness. I knew that for Inuyasha to even say thank you it had to mean something because he would never say those words.

We both left to go find Sango, but she had already left the flower field. "I wonder where she went to."

Inuyasha sniffed the sir and then said. "I think I know."

Sango's pov

I walked towards the village and as I entered I saw the monk flirting as usual, but it didn't faze me this time. I walked up towards Miroku and taped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, oh." Miroku said as he turned slowly to greet me. "Hey Sango how have you been."

"I've been fine, thanks." I said as I pulled him away from the village girls. "Miroku I've decided."

"And…" Miroku said waiting for an answer.

I swallowed hard as I said "I accept your offer, but if my feelings waver in anyway…"

"I understand Sango." Miroku said as he looked me in the eyes.

'I won't hurt Kagome even if I do love Inuyasha.' I thought as I looked at a village couple walk by.

That night Inuyasha dragged me out of the inn we were staying at, and pulled me to a clearing with a beautiful view of a water fall pouring into an oasis.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

"Kagome, she said it was ok because she'll get over it with time." Inuyasha said looking at me.

"Inuyasha, I wish you told me sooner. " I said as tears welled up slightly. "I accepted Miroku's proposal."

"Sango!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid but I wasn't thinking straight." I said looking at Inuyasha.

"I don't know what were going to do now." Inuyasha said as he began to walk away.

I stood there a few seconds then I held my hand out towards Inuyasha's retreating body as the tears slid down my cheeks. 'Inuyasha' I then began to run toward him calling out his name. "INUYASHA!"

I hugged him from behind as I said. "It may have been stupid, but I know that our love will find away."

"Sango!?" Inuyasha stated shocked. He then turned around and lifted my head ever so slightly as he kissed me gently. This time as he begged for entry I let him in. both our tongues having a tongue war. It wrong wrong to do this, but it felt so right to be with him.

I took Inuyasha's hand as our fingers intertwined with each other. I love Inuyasha, and I've always loved him I just didn't know it yet. One day we will find away to be together, because i can't stop thinking him.

'My Inuyasha'

End

Me- I hoped you like the one shot. This is the first story without an oc,


End file.
